


Ride It, My Pony

by ziallstyle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Niall, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Hung Zayn, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Size Kink, Size Queen Niall, Top Zayn, Zayn Has a Massive Cock, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallstyle/pseuds/ziallstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can be a bit of a size queen at times but Zayn is always able to give him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It, My Pony

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of my old stories originally posted on another website for an old kinkmeme prompt for another ship. I decided to edit it and change ships, so here you go. If you think it sounds familiar, it's because you probably read the old one (which seriously needed some editing). Enjoy!

Niall knew from a younger age that he was gay, and he never really tried to deny it. It was one thing when he discovered that he liked to kiss boys instead of girls, and it only escalated further when he went to an all boy's school and he was able to experiment with other boys. When the band was formed Niall was open about his homosexuality to the boys and he didn’t have anything to be embarrassed about with his past. He was experienced to say the least, and he honestly loved to fool around with others. The other boys accepted him with open hearts, but he wasn't able to fool around with others when the band first started, not even with his bandmates.

Louis was a great friend, but he was already in a relationship and was happy. It took a while for Niall to come to a conclusion with Harry, but after quite a few hook ups with girls and the odd male or two, Niall gave up.  Harry just wasn’t his type. And Liam? It didn’t take long before Liam was out of the question; the boy was nice, funny, and undeniable physically attractive, but he wasn't anything Niall would call more than a friend and was adamantly straight. Zayn on the other hand… Zayn was different. First off; the boy refused to ever speak about his sex life. Zayn was always the quiet and mysterious one, but he never made a peep about his personal life. Even months after the band was formed they knew nothing about Zayn's past, and Niall hadn't seen Zayn naked once. It wasn't exactly like he was trying to see Zayn without his clothes; he was just curious.

Harry had a tendency to be naked more often then not and even managed to get Louis involved in his naked shenanigans, and Niall had even seen Liam a few times after working out or showering, and if Niall hadn't been upset or pining over him beforehand the sight of Liam's bare body was more than enough to make him upset that Liam kept politely refusing his advances. After some time Niall figured Zayn was overcompensating with his muscular build and mysterious attitude and was just embarrassed to talk about sex. He gave up on trying to get anywhere with Zayn, although by total accident he realized he had been completely wrong about Zayn.

It had been a long day recording their album, and by the time they made it back to their shared flat, they were all exhausted. Zayn had made his way to the shower while Niall had stayed back in the car for a minute. When he made his way up to the flat he made his way to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. Liam and Louis were already in their rooms, probably crashed out after such a long night. Niall sighed softly and flopped down on the couch for a few minutes before making his way to the bathroom, having to take a piss. What he wasn’t expecting was a very naked, wet Zayn standing in the middle of the room drying himself off.

“Shit Z- I… sorry I,“ he said, before his eyes traveled across Zayn’s face, trailing traitorously down the boy’s muscular chest and down past his tattooed pecs and abs. He took in the sight of Zayn standing there, his lightly tanned skin contrasted against his wet skin and the tattoos the littered across his chest. When had Zayn even gotten so many tattoos? He hadn't even realized he stopped mid-sentence, muttering out a quiet “shit". His eyes were frozen on Zayn's cock; he couldn’t help but stare. He had always assumed the boy was embarrassed and small, but even limp Zayn was a good four inches with a decent sized girth. His cock was beautifully tanned like the rest of his body, and Niall couldn't tear his eyes away.

“Niall! What the hell!” Zayn cried out, covering himself with the towel, but it was more than obvious that Niall had seen. “Niall, knock!” he hissed out. His face was flushed; of course Niall would walk in the one time he didn’t lock the door. Niall snapped back to attention, blinking up at Zayn before swallowing thickly.

“You’re… huge.” He said softly, before licking his lips. He could feel his jaw aching, just from the thought of his lips around the boy. Something inside of his bubbled, a heat in his stomach that burned with need. Zayn’s eyes widened before he snapped. “Niall! Get out!” he snapped as he moved closer to the boy, who only moved closer to Zayn. Zayn put his hand on Niall's shoulder, pushing the boy out of the room. “I mean it!” he hissed out, before slamming the door shut, locking it behind him. Niall’s head was spinning softly as he was pushed out of the room, and he heard the click from the lock on the door.

His eyes were still wide and his pants were tight from the thought of Zayn naked. He waited for Zayn to come out, the boy having changed into the other clothes in the bathroom before and blatantly ignored Niall in the hallway. It was then that Niall made it his personal mission to get in Zayn’s pants, and he wasn't going to stop trying until it happened. And when it finally did, it wasn’t that Niall planned it all, he just… left some opportunities open. It was really a godsend when they were in some pub in London after coming back from their Up All Night tour in America.

All of the boys had gotten stupendously drunk, Zayn included. After a long night of drinking, shameless grinding against the other boys, and sloppy kisses with whoever was around, Niall found himself alone with Zayn in the back of the pub in their secluded room, the other boys having gone. Niall took another shot, before summing up the courage.

“Hey Z…” he said softly as he looked up at Zayn, a glint in his eyes. Zayn lifted his head and swayed softly, absolutely hammered. Later on he swore it was only because he hadn’t been laid in so long and that he was so smashed that he let Niall suck him off in the bathroom. Niall’s lips were just so soft, pink, and luscious and felt so good against his neck, that he couldn't bring himself to say no. Niall was so eager for it, practically ripping off Zayn's jeans to get his lips wrapped around Zayn's shaft. Zayn knew it was wrong but Niall's mouth felt so good and he worked Zayn's large shaft so enthusiastically, practically gagging himself when he tried to take it all. It was only a few minutes later before Zayn came down Niall's throat, the blonde taking it all and even thanking Zayn for it, only making Zayn feel all the more grateful for his blonde bandmate.

The next morning was awkward; at least on Zayn’s part it was. He woke up with Niall sprawled out in his bed, having brought the boy back to his room when they got home. His mind was fuzzy, but he remembered it all; Niall sucking him off before he let Niall cuddle into his side as they slept. He was prepared for it to become yet another drunk mistake, but when Niall woke up his swollen lips pressed kisses into the side of Zayn’s neck affectionately, Zayn decided he could let it slide; just this once.

It was almost a month later that Niall finally got what he wanted. He had sucked Zayn off twice since that night, each time Zayn’s will crumbling only slightly more. It was after a party they went to that Niall was able to convince Zayn that he was ready; that they should finally take the next step. Niall found himself on his back, the two of them stripped of their clothes. Dark love marks were sprawled out across both of their necks as Zayn lubed himself up.

“Please Zayn- I… I need you- so fucking bad.” He moaned out, feeling the boy prepare him. He moaned out as Zayn’s fingers spread him open until he couldn’t take it. Zayn's fingers felt amazing inside of him, curled up and pressing against his walls in all the right places. He could barely even think as Zayn added a third finger and scissored him open, making sure he was stretched enough to take him.

“J-just… do it! I… please I can take it Zayn.” He moaned out, feeling Zayn’s fingers leave him. His rim tried to clench down on something, and he could barely let out a quiet whine before he felt Zayn pressing into him. Niall nearly cried, it stung like hell but he wanted it. Zayn was massive, a solid eight inches and thicker than he would have thought, with a nice curve and it felt so good to have his ass being spread out around Zayn's cock. Feeling Zayn thrust into him and filling him with his large cock drove Niall insane. It didn’t take long before Niall was lost in the pleasure of it all. He screamed out Zayn's name as he came, Zayn following soon after. He remembered the feeling of Zayn pulling out of him, the desperate whine he made at the loss of contact before he was being cleaned off and pulled into Zayn's arms, barely even registering the kiss on his forehead as he fell asleep.

After that night, they began to get off together more often than not. Niall was always eager, almost desperate at times to feel Zayn pounding into him and filling him up. He loved the feeling of Zayn pounding into him, filling him with his large cock. Zayn knew just where to thrust into Niall to make the boy's head feel light and they both loved it. He particularly loved riding Zayn, feeling his ass sink down until he had taken Zayn all the way to his base and he was free to bounce and roll his hips as he pleased. He never lasted long, not when Zayn was pounding into him, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen often.

One night on break Zayn was lounging on the couch when he heard the front door closing and Niall's voice rang out through the room. "Zaaaayn." Niall called out as he walked in and Zayn looked away from the tv as Niall walked into the flat.

“I thought you were going out with the boys.” He said before he looked back at the movie. He had expected Niall to be gone all night with the other boys. Niall made his way over to the couch and sat beside Zayn before he sighed softly. When Zayn's eyes stayed glued to the movie, he groaned and leaning in to wraphis arms around Zayn’s neck. He began kissing at his neck, mumbling softly against his skin.

“I wanted to be with you.” He said in between sloppily placed kisses on Zayn’s neck. Zayn bit his lip at the feeling; he knew why Niall was like this, and he knew what he wanted.

“Babe.” he said softly before complying. He reached over to pause the movie before tossing the remote onto the table. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and pulled the boy onto his lap, hungrily smashing their lips together. His hands grazed down Niall’s side as the boy moaned into the kiss, his eyes shut as Zayn pressed their bodies together.

“F-fuck Z.” Niall moaned out as he pulled away, grinding down into Zayn’s lap. He looked up pleadingly into Zayn's eyes, needing the older male. Zayn tapped Niall’s ass before Niall stood and and after removing his pants,  Zayn mirrored the boy’s actions. Niall’s eyes darkened as he looked down lustfully at Zayn, before the two of them were stripped completely naked. Niall knelt in front of Zayn the moment Zayn's briefs were off, not even waiting before he took the tip of Zayn's cock into his mouth. He began to suck on it, loving the feeling of Zayn's thick cock hardening in his mouth. He continued even after he felt Zayn get fully hard in his mouth and hit the back of his throat. He looked up before moaning softly around Zayn's cock, sending vibrations up the darker boy's spine.

He pulled off of Zayn with a pop before he shuffling forward and straddling Zayn’s hips. He reached behind him, moaning in anticipation as he guided Zayn up to his hole. His hand barely able to wrap all the way around the thickest part of Zayn's cock and he loved feeling the stretch. He took a deep breath before he began slowly easing himself down onto the boy.

“Shit!” he moaned out as his rim was stretched around Zayn. He let out a sharp breath as Zayn's cock breached his tight ring of muscles and slid into him. He threw his head back and moaned profusely as he slid down Zayn’s length, Zayn disappearing into the boy inch by inch. He had his eyes closed and his head rolled back softly as he lowered himself deeper onto the boy, moaning out obscenities as he made his way down until Zayn was fully inside of him.

His own cock was achingly hard; he only ever got this hard when Zayn was in him. When he had Zayn fully sheathed inside of him, his rim stretched open so wide that he felt like he wouldn’t  be able to walk properly for a day. He let out a quit whimper as he began bouncing softly until he put his weight forward onto his knees. He began to slowly lift himself up, groaning out as he felt Zayn shifting inside him. Zayn looked on, moaning as he felt the tight heat of Niall clenching around his length.

“You’re so beautiful babe, so tight… so hot.” He moaned out, letting Niall do as he pleased. When Niall got this needy he just wanting to feel Zayn inside of him, and Zayn knew how good it made Niall. Hell, it was obvious how the boy came apart when Zayn was inside of him. Niall picked up his pace, rolling his head forward onto Zayn’s shoulder as he lifted himself up and slammed back down faster than before. He let out a lodu cry as he felt Zayn stretching him open as he brushed against his prostate. Niall was hard, achingly so, and leaking as he rocking up and down on Zayn. He began moving faster and faster as he felt a tight heat building in the pit of his stomach.  He felt close, already so close, but he wanted to make it last. He rolled his hips, both of them moaning as he did so, before the pleasure because too much. Zayn felt Niall tighten around him, and he reached up to rest his hands on Niall’s waist.

He guided the boy up and down as he thrust up into him. He breathed out Niall's name as the blonde cried out, and moment slater Niall was clenching down impossibly tight on his cock as his hot cum shot over his belly. Zayn lasted only a few more thrusts before he came inside of Niall, shooting his load deep inside of the blonde.  Zayn moaning out Niall’s name as he rocked them through their orgasms, the blonde crying out each time Zayn rolled his hips. They both rocked softly, before Niall fell limp into Zayn’s arms. Both boys were panting, exhausted after such an intense climax. It was a few minutes before Zayn could move, and he reached down to lift Niall up before he groaned.

“Z” He hissed out, looking up at Zayn with lust blown eyes. He moaned softly as he shifted, Zayn moving inside of him, and he smashed their lips together hungrily. He pulled away, breathing heavily as he shook his head. “D-don’t.” he said as Zayn tried to pull out. He leaned in to nip at Zayn’s neck softly before he sighed. “I… I want you to... to stay, just… stay.” He breathed out before his eyes fluttered shut, feeling exhausted. Zayn couldn’t help but moan softly, but he nodded and let himself soften inside of Niall. He knew it was weird to not pull out, but it was what Niall wanted, and in all honestly; if it was making Niall happy, it made him feel happy as well.

He smiled and stroking Niall’s side as the boy nuzzled into his chest, ultimately falling asleep. Zayn just smiled and pressed a kiss to Niall’s brow before reaching over to pick up the remote again. He comforted Niall as he slept and watched the movie, humming softly along to a tune in his head as he sat there utterly content.


End file.
